


Sins of the flesh

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Castiel enjoy eachother's company and discuss Castiel/Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](http://halfhalfing.tumblr.com/).

Balthazar had been waiting for Castiel in a hotel room in Modesto for what felt like millennia when he finally decided to show up. He was mildly annoyed, but with how Cas had been acting lately, he was also unsurprised. “You’re late,” he said when he heard the flutter of wings behind his chair that could only be Cas.

“I’m here.”

“What’s with the hold up?”

Castiel walked around to face Balthazar but wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I was…called away.”

“You mean by your little pets again.”

“I was needed elsewhere. Do not think I take my responsibilities lightly.”

“You’re an angel, Cas, not a dog. They should come when you call, not the other way around, I don’t get it.”

“You never have.”

“No, I haven’t. But I’m trying to see what you see in them, I am. It just doesn’t seem worth it if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask you.”

“Are you pouting?”

Castiel glared at him but his heart wasn’t in it.

“You _are_ pouting. Oh don’t be that way, Cassie; you’re too precious when you pout.”

Castiel slumped onto the bed. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Flirt. I’m not in the mood.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“That was before.”

“Before what, before those humans went and knocked the angel out of you? I swear you become more like them every time you see them.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” For a moment there was a hint of a challenge in Castiel’s eyes, but it quickly faded. So Cas really was tired. “It’s not true anyway.”

“Well isn’t it?” He sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. Why are you here, anyway? It’s obvious you’d rather be elsewhere.”

Castiel loosened his tie absentmindedly with one hand. “No. I want to be here. Between the war and…everything. Managing it all can just be…”

“Exasperating?”

“Yes.”

Balthazar stood up from the chair to join Castiel on the bed. “Well let’s see what we can do about that, hm?”

Slowly, Balthazar eased the dirty trench coat from Cas’s shoulders.

“You realize,” Cas began, “using our vessels like this, it’s very…human.”

Balthazar chuckled. “Yes, well, I never said they have no redeeming qualities. They certainly know how to have fun, I’ll give them that.” Balthazar undressed and stood naked before Cas. “Not sure why you haven’t done this with one of the humans yet. They always seem so eager for sins of the flesh.”

Castiel shivered at the mention of sin. “It…wouldn’t be right.”

“Of course not. That’s rather the point, I should think. And I do believe the pretty one at least would be interested. You did pull him from hell, and if I’m not mistaken, he seems rather attached to you.”

Balthazar stripped Castiel of the rest of his clothes and pushed him back on the bed, nestling himself between Cas’s legs.

“Dean is not… I cannot jeopardize our relationship. For better or worse he is my strongest link to humanity. I need him.”

“Oh, I can see that, I think everyone can. Just, promise me you’ll think about it?”

“Why do you care? I thought you didn’t like—“ Cas was interrupted by Balthazar suddenly biting the inside of his thigh.

“I don’t. But you do, and I worry about you. So sit back, let me blow you, and next time he calls on you, you can do the same for him. Got it?”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is, now shut up.”

Balthazar took Castiel in his mouth and any hope for a response got lost in the rush of heat.


End file.
